


i'm thicc and purple!?!?!?!?!?!

by Spirithoofs



Category: Quantum Leap, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, I only watched endgame so, Let the fun begin, M/M, how to get your family and friends worried about you, jk, this is going to end horribly, this is what I get trying to write thanos, this was not meant to be serious at all, trust me this is really funny, writing the characters from memes and endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirithoofs/pseuds/Spirithoofs
Summary: Dr. Sam Beckett leaps into Thanos to kill the avengers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first fanfiction that i'm writing and i'm really excited hope y'all like this!

*Dr. Sam Beckett pov*  
I am waking up to see who did I leap into. I look down and I see a thicc purple body, whoever could this be? I wonder when I see a mirror. I'm thanos? oh no! "thanos-kun~" I hear I spin around me to see a small child that looks to be my child? "yes child" "your glove is ready~" she says almost seductivly "oh uh thanks" I respond baffled by who could this mysterious beautiful person could be. "It seems you forgot my name? hmmm? maybe you had too much alcohol last night? I'll remind you, It is Jolene" Jolene says "Thank you, I suppose that I did have too much alcohol last night." I say. "Let us fight those avengers now!" I say running to the door "I think your forgetting something very important thanos-kun~~~" "what?" "my goodbye kiss" "oh, yeah" I lean down to kiss her. "wow sam your getting some action" I hear Al say from behind me "excuse me jolene but I need to go upstairs be down soon" I say leaving to the room upstairs. "  
*Meanwhile at the avengers headquarters*  
"hey petey" spidey boy is suprised when he hears iron man "hey mr.stark" spidey boy responds "thanos has awoken it is time for us to attack" iron man says  
*Dr sam beckett pov and we are back at thanos headquarters*  
"so i'm here to kill the avengers?" "yes, I was confused as well but you do indeed need to kill everyone when you snap kill 100% not just 50%" Al explains. oh how I wish that he was real so I could make out with that hot piece of *BANG* my thoughts were interupted when I heard a big bang. the avengers were here. I come face to face with not the avengers but a little kid, could this be spiderman? "hello I am here for the glove and stones" he says. he is soon joined by another man. "you are super thicc thanos" this other man says. I blush even though the only man for me is Al I can't deny the hotness of this man. I think he is iron man. before I have time to think I feel soft lips on mine I open my eyes wide. It is Iron man who is kissing me. I can't let him distract me. " i put the glove on and snap 100% of life. I see dust all around me. life as it seems sucks now everything is gone


	2. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr sam beckett snaps back life because he wants to see his love al again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sequel   
> hope y'all like it!

*Dr. Sam Beckett POV*

I'm just chilling at home while listening to some songs when I hear a bang at the door. I open the door to see the one person I have missed from these 5 years of no human contact and emo songs. "al its you!" I say happily "yes it is somehow I've come back and in not hologram form" Al responds "i've been without human contact for 5 years ya know" I whisper in his ear then I wink "oh sam i love you as well" Al whispers back then we kiss  
wop de doo  
also its raining   
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this chapter this will be the last chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> this was trash just like oikawa from haikyuu! :)


End file.
